


Until i met Dan

by Layxing



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bastille - Freeform, Cute, Dan Smith - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Music, Romance, Sweet, Teenagers, chris wood - Freeform, kylr simmons, will farquarson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layxing/pseuds/Layxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her brothers heartbreaking diagnosis, Jane can feel herself sinking deeper and deeper into depression. </p>
<p>  Can one special young man change that? <br/>  or will their relationship die like a match on a windy day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on Jane, just come to the movie and we'll grab an ice cream afterwards. It'll be fun and you need something to take your mind off of the stuff that's happened"

I'm Jane. Four days ago it was my eighteenth birthday and it could not have gone worse if the sun exploded.   
I had gotten tickets to see my favorite band, Bastille, live at Glastonbury. I had been struggling to find tickets at all and then I suddenly had two. Backstage.   
I was packed and ready to drive to Dublin with my best friend when my brothers health took a turn.

It started with him blacking out and losing his memory for a few minutes. Then came the migranes. Then it had gotten to a point where he could no longer eat or drink without throwing up. 

So my mum took him for a checkup at the doctors, he was admitted to letterkenny hospital where he was diagnosed with stomach cancer. 

Naturally I'd dropped everything and went to hospital with him.   
It was now 6th of January. I'd spent my birthday and Glastonbury in the hospital, holding my brothers hand and hoping he would be okay.

I had never been religious but these past few days I had prayed more than I thought I could. I was desperate.

Damon Bellamy Collins was my only brother. He was only twelve and had so much to accomplish. I couldn't lose him, and if I ever did.. I'd be messed up forever.

Anyways long story short, mum made me go home because she thought me sitting with Damon 24/7 was having a bad effect on my health.  
These past few days I'd been living off aspirin and I hadn't slept, eaten or drunk anything except water ever since I arrived.

So I went home and I sat in the house generally feeling like shit rolled over.

The house wasn't the same. It was too empty... Too quiet... Too lonely.   
I was supposed to be moving out in a month. I'd been saving up for an apartment for some time now and I'd finally acquired enough money to buy a small flat a couple of miles from home. 

I was going to move and start taking online classes at full sails academy to work in the music industry.   
I couldn't decide if I wanted to be in a band or manage them. 

Anyways, apparently mum called Niamh to come hang out with me because next thing I know I find myself opening the front door and seeing her face. 

Now I was being persuaded to go to a movie.

"Come on Jane, its paranormal activity 6!! You've been waiting to see it how long? You have to go and relax, let your hair down. I know these past few days haven't been easy but you can't drive yourself into depression. That's not going to help Damon in the slightest. Now go upstairs and get dressed. We're going out" 

She was very persuasive.

I pulled myself out of my chair and started upstairs. I pulled off my grungy pyjamas and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Bastille t shirt.  
I topped it off with a grey checked shirt and pulled my converse on.

Shuffling to the bathroom, I put on a stroke of eyeliner and a bit of mascara.   
I decided to leave my hair down.

 

×××

After I got downstairs, I got my car keys off the table and proceeded outside where Niamh was waiting.  
For Christmas my mum had got me a car. Not just any car may I add.   
A 1967 Chevy impala. An exact replica of Dean Winchesters beloved ride. 

When I got inside and powered up the motor I realized this was the first time I'd actually driven it. After Christmas there was a lot of preparation with tickets and timetables, not to mention Damon, so I'd never really gotten time to take her out for a spin.

We got to Brunswick moviebowl about 15 minutes later. As I stepped outside I was engulfed by the cool, January breeze which arose a small layer of goosebumps on my arms.

After we'd gotten inside and paid for our tickets, popcorn and drinks the movie had already started.   
We hurried into the dark hall and started to our seats. 

Squeezing past the people in our row was awkward and uncomfortable. I even managed to step on some guys foot. I mumbled a quick "sorry" before sitting down in my seat.   
Which was next to him.

This is probably why I don't go outside. 

The movie was quite lame to be honest. The storyline was slow and boring. But there were lots of jumpscares, which I'd never been good with.

Near the end of the movie a ceiling caved in on a woman after shed been standing in silence for a while. I got such a shock that I jumped and grabbed for the seat handle beside me. Unfortunately the guy I'd stepped on earlier had been resting his arm there so I grabbed that by mistake.

I stuttered another sorry before sinking down in my seat to avoid further humiliation. The guy leaned over and whispered "don't worry about it" with a small laugh and turned his attention back to the screen.

His voice was deep, husky and very familiar. I just couldn't remember where I'd heard it from.

After the movie was over and the lights were on I turned to see who the mystery stranger was. 

With raven black hair, gelled up like a small fluffy pyramid on top of his head, deep blue eyes that seemed to hypnotize whoever dared gaze deep enough, a rough stubble and his signature grey hoodie there was only one person in the world who looked like this.

I gasped.

I was staring at none other than Daniel Campbell Smith.


	2. Teddys

I gasped and looked down at my shoes awkwardly, hoping he wouldn't notice my face going bright red. 

Dan laughs slightly and stands up, holding out a hand for me to stand up aswell. I take his hand and get to my feet, grinning like an idiot.   
"Um judging by your reaction when the lights turned on, I'm guessing you know me already, so what's your name?" Dan asked, stuttering slightly at the start. 

"Jane, Jane Collins and this is Niamh Breslin" I replied, still blushing uncontrollably.

"Hey Jane and Niamh" he said with a slight wave "so do you guys wanna go get some ice cream" 

I couldn't believe my luck. I turned to Niamh and gave her a look of disbelief. In return she said "as much as I'd love to go, I promised my parents I'd be back by 10" 

"Niamh its only half seven" I said with a smile.

"Nevertheless I have to go, I'll call you okay Jane?" She said as she packed up her handbag.

"Erm Niamh could you pop into the hospital and check on Dame?" 

"No problem, and don't worry he'll be fine. Now go have fun" 

And with that she turned and walked down the aisle exiting the empty theatre. 

I turned back to Dan and gave him a small smile. 

He returned it and started out the door with me not far behind. 

Once we were outside the movie theatre, Dan turned to me.

"I know of a pretty good ice cream place called Teddy's if you want to go?" He asked

"Sure that'd be cool" I replied, trying to mask the eagerness in my voice. 

We started over to, what I assumed to be his car and he opened the door, waiting for me to get in. 

After I was in he quickly circled and got in his side and we were ready to go. 

×××

We arrived at Teddy's a couple of minutes later and as soon as I entered I was hit by the overwhelming smell of ice cream. I realised just how much I'd missed food from when I was in hospital with Dame. 

We made our way over to the buffet and I was shocked by the wide range of ice creams with names as ridiculous as "tomcat" which was a fierce orange colour and "granny apples" which was green. In the end I settled on 'Smurf bombe' and 'strawb smoof' while Dan went with 'razzle dazzle tropical' and 'this road is rocky'. 

At the toppings station we both chose blue sherbet and strawberry sauce. 

At the till I tried to give the cashier money for my ice cream but Dan insisted against it. I finally gave up and waited for him to pay while scanning over the seating arrangements. 

Apart from an elderly couple and a mother and her baby, we were the only ones there. I felt a hand on my back and spun to find Dan, smiling brightly. We chose a seat in the corner beside a big window. The seats were a bright blue and patent leather.

After sitting we started playing 20 questions.

"So how old are you anyway?" Dan asked

"I just turned eighteen a few days ago" 

"happy belated birthday, looks like I'm only a year older then" 

"What's your favourite color?" I asked

"Hmm, it always used to be red but now I'd say blue" 

"Nice, mine are black and blue" 

It was Dans turn.  
"Any plans for the future?" 

"Well, I'm actually about to move out of home and I was thinking of taking online classes at full sails academy, maybe travel a bit when I'm older and try to find a job." 

"That's cool, you seem really smart and I hope you have great luck with your future." He said, looking at me intently. 

"Whats your favourite animal?" I asked  
"Mine are wolves and bears" 

"Erm mine would have to be wolves and elephants" he said, chuckling.

He had one final question for me.

"I uh, heard you talking to your friend about some on called Dame who was in hospital and I was wondering if they were okay? Sorry, I'm really nosy its non of my busi-" 

"Its okay Dan, seriously. Damon is my little brother and he was brought hospital a few days ago."

"Oh god I'm so sorry Jane, I had no idea. Shit, um I'm so sorry" 

He was still mumbling apologies when he got up and gave me a hug. He smelled like pineapples and vanilla and he was warm. All in all it was a very comfortable position.

By this time we had both finished our ice creams and I stood up as well, still wrapped in Dans embrace. I thought we were going to part ways but he had other plans. 

He pulled away and looked at the ground for a second before turning his gaze back to me. "So there's a small fair in town, and I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out for a bit tomorrow? I have, spare tickets and well Woody can't go, Kyle's afraid of heights which means no rollercoasters and Will is visiting family in Leeds"

"Sure, that sounds great" I replied and we walked outside to the car.

"So would you like me to drop you home, or anywhere else?" He asked once we were inside the car.

"Erm, well is it okay if you drop me off at the cinema again? I left my car there" 

"Sure no problem." Dan revved up the engine and only a few minutes later, we pulled up outside the theatre. I thanked Dan for everything and got out. My car was the only one left in the parking lot and as I approached it, I could tell something was wrong.

I could see shards of glass covering the ground beside the passenger side window. 

The window was completely smashed and the side mirror was lying on the ground, cracked. There were dents in the cars body and as I circled around it slowly I could see a large scratch running from the hood all the way around to the boot.  
Three of the tyres were slashed.

I gasped as I examined the damage. Mum was going to kill me.

Suddenly I felt strong hands around my waist and I spun around, and ended up face to face with Dan. He hadn't left after I had gone. 

"Is this your car?" He asked, in a voice that suggested he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, this is my car... My not even one month old car. I'm so dead"

"Let me call a tow truck to pick her up and I'll drive you home okay?" 

I nodded, still shocked.

×××

After the tow truck had taken my car back to the garage, I told Dan my address and he took me home. 

We were sitting in the car outside my house and Dan turned to me. 

"Anytime, you need me just call and I'll try to get to you as fast as I can" he gave me a reassuring smile and handed me a folded over piece of paper. 

I took it and thanked him for everything again and got out of the car and went into my house.


	3. fairground lights

The next morning I woke up at 1pm, which is relatively early compared to my usual routine.  
Get up at 4, drink coffee and sleep again.   
Sure, its not the healthiest of schedules but its one that I've grown into, its like an automatic thing now.   
However, today was different. I woke up to the sound of My Chemical Romance echoing through my head. I recognised it as my ringtone and shot up, sleepily fumbling for my phone.   
The screen read 'Unknown number' and I considered just cancelling the call, like I usually did with unknown numbers. But something made me curious about who the mystery caller was and I pressed the green button, holding the phone up to my ear and running my other hand through my hair. 

"Janeeeee, I thought you'd never answer. How are you" the voice from the other end of the phone said cheerily.

"well, um quite tired but also curious as to who you are" I answered.

"sorry, I forgot you might not have put my number into your phone yet, its Dan. Bastille Dan? From yesterday?" 

"oh so that really did happen, wow okay hey Dan" I grinned and silently thanked whatever force had made me agree to going to the movie and therefore had allowed me to meet my hero in a dark theatre.

"yup it did, and I'm glad too, otherwise I'd have had to go to this fair all alone, looking like a right headcase" Dan laughed into the receiver.

"oh, yeah I'd forgotten about that. Where is it again?" I asked.

"just outside of town, I was thinking I could pick you up at 7?" 

"yeah that'd be perfect, I can't wait" by now I must've looked like the chesire cat from Alice.

"wicked, ill be at your house at 7, be ready" Dan said. 

We both said goodbye and I hung up.

I put my phone down beside me and spent the next half hour squealing, rethinking everything and generally fangirling.   
I called Niamh and told her everything that happened.   
We talked until it was 2. 

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•   
At about 3, I got out of bed, threw on a hoodie and shuffled downstairs in search of food. 

After making a bowl of cheerios and coffee, I went into the sitting room where I proceeded to spend the next few hours of my life watching adventure time. I must've fallen asleep because the next time I checked the clock it was already 6:37. I squealed and dropped the remote onto my foot in the process of getting up.

Cursing, I made my way to my room where I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a my chemical romance tee and a grey hoodie. I ran to the bathroom and put on eyeliner, putting a few sprays of perfume on before running downstairs and pulling on my converse. 

I had just enough time to fix my hair before I heard my doorbell. 

I ran to get it and smiled at the dork standing on my doorstep. Dan was wearing a beanie over his poofy hair, black skinny jeans and a grey hoodie over a black and white zig zag shirt. He was holding a bunch of flowers and smiling goofily. 

"ready?" He asked holding out his hand. 

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

When we arrived at the fair, everything was closed. The whole area was quiet and dark. 

Dan got out of the car and ran around to my side to open the door before I even got my seatbelt off.

"so im guessing this is where you kill me and hide my body?" I asked, smiling up at him. 

"actually I was saving that for the third date, today I just thought it'd be nice to have the whole park to ourselves." Dan answered, taking my hand and leading me towards the isolated fairground.

"ah, okay" I said, letting him lead me into the dark. 

It was early January so for 7pm it was really dark. There was a warm breeze and the air smelled sweet.  
Dan led us over to a small white building and unlocked the door pulling me inside. When the light was on I could see that's it was a control room. Dan pulled large red lever down and flicked a few switches. The fairground buzzed into life.

I was looking around in awe and didn't even notice Dan leaning down to my ear.   
"best part is there's no lines to stand in for hours." 

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•--•-•-•-•  
After spending almost two hours trying out the various rides and attractions, we were in a Ferris wheel overlooking the whole town. The view was gorgeous, and although it was dark, the twinkling lights of town life shone like stars. 

 

By this time I was getting tired and my eyelids were heavy. I leaned on Dans shoulder while the wheel slowly did its rounds. The ride stopped after what seemed like a millenium. I was gutted. 

Dan and I climbed off and head back over to the control cabin to cut the electricity.   
Once we were back in his car he turned to me and said "I had so much fun with you tonight Jane. I think your amazing and unique and im so glad I met you".

I leaned over and hugged him because I had never been great with handsome singers complimenting me. Not that it happened much of course. 

Dan drove until we got to a pizza parlour near my house. 

I didn't have a curfew because mom was with Damon, so we drove to a small field and had a picnic in the dark. 

"Dan this has been the most amazing day ever, thank you so much" I said, picking myself off the grass and brushing off invisible pizza crumbs. 

"you're welcome Jane, I hope we can do this again sometime" Dan answered, also standing up. 

"anytime" I smiled. 

And so Dan dropped me back off at my house, with a hug and promise of many more adventures to come.

That's night I slept with a smile and the unmistakably sweet scent of Dan on my mind.


End file.
